Hot Chocolate (Rewritten)
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: Yukimura's been separated from his best friend (and secret crush).. And Fifth sector made him believe that his best friend abandoned him.. Will he be reunited? With his best friend? a.k.a crush? I rewrote it because of some errors at the previous one.. Yukimura x OC. Yaoi. Two-shot. No flames. Seriously. Reviews? :) COMPLETE! YES!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo, minna-san…**_

_**Minna, if you're just gonna review by DISCRIMINATING my stories, then better get out. I will not tolerate those people who do that. But if you really want to read, because you're interested, or you've read my other stories, and commented in a good way, you're more than welcome. I hope it won't happen again. Because, I warn you, you do NOT want to see me mad.**_

_**Arigatou~**_

_**Soooo, Let's get back! This is about my OC, Shizen Heiwa. His info is at my profile~ Go take a look if you wanna, k? **____** It's a Yukimura x OC fanfic. No flames please. And no offending reviews. If you're gonna say 'worst fic ever,' then better write 'maybe you could do more next time,' or something like that, k? **___

_**So, read, enjoy, and review!**_

**-**_**8 years ago-**_

"_C'mon Yuki-kun!" young Shizen Heiwa shouted at his friend, Yukimura Hyouga. They were running back to their cabin, since it was already snowing. Hard. _

"_Okay, okay! Jeez!" Yukimura shouted back._

"_Fubuki-san will get really worried ya' know, so get those legs movin'!" Heiwa exclaimed._

"_Okay! Tch,"_

"_Yipee! We're now called the Annoying but oh-so cute besties! Or ABOSC besties!" Heiwa chuckled._

"_That name sucks.." Yukimura sulked._

"_Hee-hee"_

_Heiwa was 6 years old at that time. He had black hair that was spiked at the bottom, giving him a girly with a short hair-like appearance. His bangs was swept equally, left and right. At that time, he had no highlights, and his eyes were still brown._

_Yukimura's style was same as always. (Do I have to describe?)_

"_Fubuki-san!~" Heiwa said in a sing-song voice. Fubuki looked at the young child, and smiled gently._

"_Hei-chan! You didn't wait for me!" Yukimura was rather annoyed._

"_Yukimura, Heiwa, would you like some hot chocolate?" Fubuki offered._

"_Hai!" both said together, very eager to have some of Fubuki's famous hot cocoa._

"_Here you go! You both go and sit in the sofa now, I'll ready your bed for nap time," Fubuki said._

"_Arigatou gusaymas!" Heiwa replied. Yukimura was just sipping hiss hot cocoa._

"_Okay then, you both enjoy now," Fubuki said, and went upstairs._

_Heiwa smiled. Yukimura just continued sipping._

"_It won't hurt if you reply sometimes, Yuki-kun," Heiwa looked at his friend._

"_But I'm busy. This hot cocoa is delicious!" Yukimura exclaimed. Heiwa sighed._

"_Okay then, I'm going upstairs now, I'm-*yawn* tired," Heiwa exclaimed, as he put his empty mug down the table._

"_*yawn* Yeah, me too.." Yukimuri said._

_Both went upstairs. Fubuki tucked them in and left the room, and went downstairs._

_-Downstairs-_

"_Is that so? I bet Yukimura will be really sad.." Fubuki's voice trailed off._

"_There's nothing we can do. We have to go. But I'll let him say goodbye to Yukimura," Heiwa's mom, Shizen Chowa said. "His father is already there. We have to catch up."_

"_Okay, I'll wake him up now," Fubuki said as he went upstairs._

"_Yukimura, Heiwa, wake up," Fubuki shook them._

"_Uhn..hn?" Heiwa said sleepily._

"_Whhhhhyyyy?" Yukimura said, drowsily getting up._

"_Heiwa, you and your mom are leaving, you have to say goodbye to Yukimura now," Fubuki exclaimed._

"_L-leaving?" Heiwa said, dumbfounded._

"_But, I don't want Hei-chan to leave!" Yukimura shouted, tears forming on his eyes, as he hugged Heiwa._

"_Y-Yukimura.."_

_Heiwa's mother went upstairs, and dragged a crying Heiwa with him. Fubuki held Yukimura tight, as he was rampaging. He was also crying his heart out._

"_HEI-CHAN! PROMISE THAT…THAT WE'LL MEET AGAIN….SOMETIME!" Yukimura shouted, half crying._

"_PROMISE!" Heiwa also said, half shouting, half crying._

_**-Present time, 8 years after-**_

Heiwa, was now going to Raimon Jr. High. He was one of the soccer club members, and was friends with the whole gang. He now had his hair spiked to the side, his bangs swept to the left, and he now had white highlights displayed at the front. He now had brown-black eyes. They were going against Hakuren, Hokkaido's team next week.. Hokkaido..

"Minna!~ Our match against Hakuren is next week! In our research, here is their members! With their ace striker, Yukimura Hyouga!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" Heiwa whispered to himself.

"It should be safe though, it says here that their trainer is Fubuki Shirou," Kidou added.

"Fubuki-san?" Heiwa whispered to himself, again.

"Okay minna! Time to practice!"

"HAI!"

[][][][][]][]][][][][[][][][][][][][][][]][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][] ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

-**In the middle of practice-**

"H-hey! Look out!" someone shouted as the ball went flying towards someone. But that someone caught the ball flawlessly.

"Hey Endou, long time no see!" Fubuki smiled.

"F-Fubuki!" Endou's grin widened when he saw his friend.

"So, what brings you here?" Endou asks.

"Ah-I" Fubuki trailed off.

"I was worried when I heard you were dropped out as Hakuren's trainer," Kidou exclaimed.

Fubuki's head dropped.

"FUBUKI-SAN GOT DROPPED OUT?!" Heiwa asked, dumbfounded.

Everybody looked at Heiwa. He knew Fubuki?

"Have we..met somewhere?" Fubuki asked.

"Y-you don't…you don't remember me?" Heiwa asked, shocked.

"N-no.."

"Uh, duh! It's me, the great, almighty, Shizen Heiwa!" Heiwa exclaimed as a huge grin formed on his face.

"H-HEIWA?! IS THAT YOU? REALLY? YOU LOOK….DIFFERENT!" Fubuki exclaimed, surprised, as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"H-Hey! My hairdo's a mess!" Heiwa complained.

"Hehehehe… You're same as always…complaining about your hair.." Fubuki smiled.

"Ugh…" Heiwa pouted.

"Well then, I've got to talk to Haruna, Endou and KIdou, so see you later!" Fubuki said, urging the other 3 adults.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]][][]][][][][][]

The 4 adults were still talking, while the others were crowding around Heiwa.

"So you were from Hakuren?"

"Only until I was six.."

"You know Fubuki?"

"Yeah.. he was my guardian.."

"You were friends with Yukimura, Hakuren's striker?"

"Yeah, I—"

"Yo! Minna~" Endou called the others as the members gathered around the 4 adults.

.

.

.

.

.

"So please, please help my team remember how fun soccer is!" Fubuki bowed, begging.

"Of couse we'll help!" Endou grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Yuki-kun…" Heiwa whispered to himself.

"But..we have a problem.. Hakuren has a hissatsu tactics, called Absolute Barrier, it's really hard to get past.. But I'll help you devise a plan.." Fubuki said.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

.

.

[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**-(At the bus)-**

"We finally finished the Hissatsu Tactics! But anyone has a name for it?"

"How about.. Kariya-kun?" Tenma suggested.

"M-Me? Okay, but don't make fun.. Well.. since it involves two sides running to the field of the foe, how about… Run-Run-Running?" Kariya said.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pffffffffffffft…pfffft… R-Run-Run-R-Running?"

"Sooo lame!"

And everybody laughed at Kariya's name.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"R-R-RUN-RUN-R-RUNNING?! BWAHAHAHAHA"

"H-HEY! YOU ASKED ME!" Kariya blushed from embarrassment.

"Hnhn.. How about you Hikaru? Got any ideas?" Tenma asked Hikaru, still chuckling.

"Umm.. How about.. Double Wing?" Hikaru suggested.

"That sounds awesome!"

"Hai!"

Kariya was still sulking in the corner.

[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**-(At the stadium)-**

"Yosh! Let's do it, minna!"

"Hai!"

Heiwa nodded, and went to the Hakuren side of the field.

"Yukimura?" Heiwa asked, hopeful that Yukimura remembers me, despite his appearance now.

"Who are you?" Yukimura asked, annoyed.

Heiwa frowned.

"W-Well, I'm just from the Raimon team, I hope we'll have a fun game!" Heiwa said, running back to the others.

"Fun? Tch.." Yukimura left to warm up.

[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**-(After Nishiki came)-**

"Why won't Double Wing work?"

"There's still something missing"

"Minna! Let's try again!"

"Hai!"

_-At the bench-_

'_I think I get it' _Hikaru thought to himself.

Hikaru's head then shot up.

"Kan-toku! I know how to make Double Wing work!" Hikaru told Endou.

"Okay then..Let's give it a try!" Endou exclaimed.

[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"DOUBLE WING!"

"Nani?!" the Hakuren members were surprised that Absolute barrier was broken.

Hikaru kicked the ball, and went straight to the goal.

"GOAL! Raimon starts to catch up, 1-2!"

"Yosh!"

[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A little while later, Raimon tied the score, 2-2. A few minutes were left in the match, and Heiwa was currently running to the goal, with the possession of the ball.

A defender was blocking his way.

'_Well then..Let's try this out'_

"Aurora's Light!" Heiwa shouted, as he began to form aurora patterns above the opponent. And, he got through.

"!" the Hakuren defender was shocked.

"Well, here goes nothing..! KYAAA!" Heiwa shouted, as a figure behind him formed, with pale blue skin, and icy hair that had icicles on the ends. It had yellow eyes, and a pale blue clothing with dark blue patterns. It had frozen hands, and had on a scarf-like clothing behind it.

"That's..!" everyone gasped.

"KOURI NO MEGAMI, SHIBA! (Goddess of Ice, Shiva!)" Heiwa shouted.

"Wow.."

"He finally unleashed his keshin.."

"Okaaaay! Let's try you out, Shiva!" Heiwa exclaimed.

"DAIYAMONDO DASUTO! (Diamond Dust!)"

The ball flew toward the goal, and it landed a goal.

"GOAL!"

PWEEEEEEEET! PWEEET!

"That's it folks! Raimon won, 3-2!"

Shouts and cheers from the crowd were heard, and everyone was happy, and Yukimura was back with Fubuki.

But not everyone was happy.

'_Maybe.. I should.. go talk to him.." _Heiwa thought to himself as he proceeded to nearing Fubuki and Yukimura.

"Fubuki-san…may I?" Heiwa asked.

"Of course. I'll leave you two now.." Fubuki said as he walked off.

As Fubuki walked away, Yukimura eyed at Heiwa suspiciously.

"Who're you?" Yukimura demanded.

"Yuki-kun.." Heiwa whispered in an inaudible tone.

"Look, if you're here to make friends, forget it. I had a friend once, but he…he betrayed me.. abandoned me when I was young. I didn't even know-" Yukimura started, but was caught off.

"Who said I abandoned you?! Fifth Sector? Huh? You think I'd abandon you? Heck, If I could just go back to Hokkaido, I could've! I long time ago! But I can't! Why.. why did you believe that I abandon you..? Why.." Heiwa dropped to the ground, sobbing.

"Y-you..? What do you mean 'you'?" Yukimura asked.

"It's been a long time… Yuki-kun.." Heiwa said as he wiped away some of the tears from his eyes.

"Y-Yuki-kun..? Wait… H-H-Hei-chan? Is that..you?" Yukimura's eyes widened.

Heiwa smiled.

"Hei-chan! It really is you! It really is! I-I'm sorry! Hei-chan..I'm sorry.." Yukimura cried as he hugged Heiwa.

"Yuki-kun.."

"I-I'm sorry..sorry for doubting in you..! I'm sorry! Please.."

"Meanwhile, everyone watched the dramatic scene. Fubuki had tears forming in his eyes, the others were crying and hugging each other miserably. Endou was smiling. Haruna had tears rolling down his eyes. Shindou was smiling sympathetically. Akane was taking pictures. Midori and Aoi were hugging and crying. The others were sobbing. The Hakuren member's jaws dropped. The whole crowd was cheering and crying.

In short, everyone was admiring the drama scene of a childhood friend reunion.

"Shh.. Yuki-kun.. I forgive you.." Heiwa said as he hugged back.

[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_**Minna~ End of chappy one! Chapter two will be coming up shorty.. Maybe… The day after the next? I dunno… Please kepp supporting Choco-Mousse! (which is of course, meee) **___

_**Arigatou~ till' the next chapter!**_

_**Mata ne!~**_


	2. All because of an accident

_**Minna!~ Chapter 2 of 'Hot Chocolate!' This is the final chapter though.. The next will be a Shindou x OC? Or a Reader x Character? I'm still debating over it. Any recommendations? Onegaishimasu! **_____

_**Still a bit stressed, though. The exams are coming up. BUT I DON'T STUDY! **____** Why? I dunno… I just participate in class, and, well, I'm a-okay!**_

_**Yosh! On to the story then!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was a month and a half after the Raimon's match against Hakuren. There were some hard good-byes, but Yukimura now believed that he and Heiwa will be reunited again.

"EEEEEEEEEP! I'm gonna be laaaaate!" Heiwa screeched as he quickly got out of bed, took a shower, brushed his teeth, fix his hair, and decided not to eat breakfast in record time. School was starting in 10 minutes. And he overslept.

"I gotta go now! Bye okaa-san, otou-san!" Heiwa waved his parents of, whilst his parents sweatdropped.

"That son of ours is very weird, you know.." Heiwa's mother told his father.

"Yeah.. Just like you," Heiwa's father replied with a smirk.

-_**5 minutes later-**_

"*_pant_* I *_pant_* finally *_pant*_ made it.." Heiwa exclaimed, between breaths.

"I gotta go to my class now.." he ran off to the direction of his classroom. Thankfully, when he got there, his sensei wasn't there yet. He plumped down on his chair, and in came his math teacher, (yes, Math was his first subject) with a smile plastered on her face.

"Class, I'm happy to announce that today we will have a transfer student. Be sure to be kind to him, okay?"

"Hai!" everyone replied, happy about having a new student. Heiwa was eager to see who he or she was.

"Okay, you may now come in.." his sensei urged the new student.

The student took a step, another, and another, until he was seen by the whole class. Heiwa widened his eyes.

"Ohayou, minna. My name is Yukimura Hyouga. Nice to meet you," the student,- no, Yukimura introduced.

The others smiled. And Heiwa was broken from his trance.

"YUKI-KUN? YOU'RE THE TRANSFER STUDENT?!" Heiwa bolted up from his desk, shocked and happy to see his best friend, *cough, cough* crush.

"Hei-chan?! Whew. I'm glad we're on the same class. Hehehe." Yukimura rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you're obviously happy because a slowpoke like you can never be used to this school," Heiwa teased.

"Well, *ahem*, Yukimura-san, since you know Heiwa here, you may sit beside him. Heiwa, you give him a tour around the campus later. Got it?"

"Hai!" both said together. Yukimura felt a slight tint of pink rising to his cheeks.

"Okay class. Open your books to Chapter 5.4, on page 215. We'll be discussing about Functions, it's properties, definition, some problems, and I'll give you an exercise later,"

"Hai.." everyone said, pouting.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

_RIIIIIIIINGGGGG!_

"Okay class, you are now dismissed."

"YEEES! Math is finally over! Hey, Yuki-kun, I'll show you around the campus, k?" Heiwa said as he grabbed Yukimura's hand.

"O-okay.." Yukimura replied, blushing.

Heiwa kept dragging him around, introducing him to new people and places. Finally, it was time to show him the soccer club room.

"Hey, Yuki-kun, let's go to the soccer club room!" Heiwa suggested, but didn't give Yukimura time to reply as he got dragged towards the club room.

Yukimura sighed.

"Lo and behold, the clubroom!" Heiwa exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go inside."

Both walked to the clubroom, slowly, to surprise everyone.

"MINNA!~" Heiwa practically shouted, and got everyone jumping out of their seats.

"Minna!~ We've got a transfer student who'd like to join the club!" Heiwa said excitedly.

'_I never told him I was gonna join.. But I was planning to join.. oh well.."_ Yukimura shrugged.

"Really? Who?" Tenma's ears perked up when he heard the news.

"Tan-ta-tadaa! Here he is! Yukimura Hyouga! Say hi Yuki-kun!" Heiwa stated.

Everybody's jaws dropped to the floor. Even Tsurugi widened his eyes.

"O-ohayou.. I'm—" Yukimura started.

"No need to introduce! We already know who you are!" Shinsuke excitedly interrupted, his eyes shining like it was made of diamonds. Tenma's was worse. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, Yukimura, what brings you here to Raimon? Aren't you from Hakuren?" Kirino asked.

"Well, about that.." Yukimura rubbed the back of his head.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ohayou guzaimasu, Fubuki-san," Yukimura greeted to his trainer with a smile._

"_Ohayou, Yukimura. Can you please gather the whole team? I've got something to announce._

"_Hai!" Yukimura replied as he ran off to tell the others._

_._

_._

_._

"_What is it Fubuki-san?" Yukimura asked._

"_Minna, I'm on leave for at least half a year. I've got some important business to take care of. Will you be okay here?" Fubuki announced._

"_Hai! We'll be fine, sensei!" Most of the team replied._

"_D-demo…"Yukimura started off._

"_Don't worry Yukimura. Since I know you can't handle me being off for that long, I've arranged a special request for you to go to school at Raimon. Will that be okay for you? Fubuki asked._

"_Raimon? Yosh! When will I get there?" Yukimura grinned maniacally._

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Oh..That's what happened.." Shindou commented.

"Well, kan-toku?" Heiwa grinned at Endou.

"Yosh! Yukimura, welcome to Raimon!" Endou exclaimed with a grin.

"Yosh! Time for practice, minna~" Aoi reminded.

"Hai!" everyone said together.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

"Ugh! Practice is finally over!" Heiwa exclaimed as he lay down in the middle of the soccer field.

"Hei-chan?" Yukimura asked , standing in front of Heiwa's feet.

"Yep?" Heiwa asked, still lying down.

"Uh, well-I-uh.." Yukimura could not continue as he tripped on Heiwas's foot, and stumbled on top of Heiwa.

"Y-yuki-kun.." Heiwa was blushing fiercely.

"H-hei-chan…" Yukimura was on the same condition as Heiwa.

"Eh? You two! Watch out! Tenma shouted as a ball flew and landed harshly on Yukimura's head, making the bluenette's head, dive down, making his lips touch Heiwa's. Heiwa's eyes widened, but Yukimura's was worse. He quickly broke the kiss, and was blushing so furiously, that he could win a who's-redder-than a-tomato contest.

"A-ah! Gomenasai, Heiwa! Yukimura apologized, and ran off quickly.

"Y-yuki-kun! Wait!" Heiwa shouted, but failed to let Yukimura notice him.

"Y-Yuki-kun…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Yukimura ran to his apartment, and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" Yukimura screamed as he kicked whatever was near him, which was the bed's edge.

"OW! DAMN IT! HOW UNLUCKY CAN THIS DAY BE?!" and as if on cue, it started raining, hard. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was he forgot to close the windows, so his food on the table got wet and became inedible.

"DAMN IT!" Yukimura cried as he slumped down at a corner, crying.

"Why…why am I in love with him?" He said to himself.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][]

Heiwa ran as fast as his legs can carry. Well, at least he knew where Yukimura's apartment was. He quickly went up, and stood before the door of Yukimura.

"Yuki-kun.." Heiwa was about to knock, when he heard muffled cries of sobs.

"Is he… crying? Maybe… maybe he thought it was his fault a while ago.."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"WHO IS IT?! DAMN YOU!" Yukimura shouted.

"YUKI-KUN!" Heiwa shouted.

"Heiwa? Ah!" Yukimura stood up, wiped his tears, and opened the door.

"Yuki-kun!" Heiwa looked at his apartment. It was a mess! The window was open, papers were everywhere, and a dent can be seen in the corner of the bed. He went inside and closed the door.

"Yukimura…why'd you do this?" Heiwa asked worriedly.

Yukimura just frowned. "You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I would! I'm your best friend for crying out loud!"

"That's the problem! I'm only your best friend, Heiwa! I'm JUST your best friend! But I love you! You mean everything to me! I-I couldn't stand being only your best friend!" Yukimura cried.

"So you think that **I** don't love you? You think that **I **am not hurt?" Heiwa cried back.

"You..you do?" Yukimura asked dumbfounded.

"Y-Yuki-kun—" but Heiwa was silenced by a pair of lips crashing into his. Heiwa's eyes widened, but melted into the kiss. About what seemed like an eternity, both reluctantly broke, gasping for air.

"Hei-chan.. I-I love you" Yukimura whispered in Heiwa's ear.

"Watashi no anate o aishite, Yuki-kun"

"Y-Yuki-kun? Would you like to sleep at my house? Yours is a mess," Heiwa chuckled.

"H-hai.. But I'm hungry.." Yukimura complained.

"Well then.. there's a café nearby.. How about some Hot Chocolate?"

"Sounds Perfect.." Yukimura said as he hugged Heiwa.

_**Well, that ends it, minna~ Can you give me some suggestions/requests? I have no idea what to write next… Reviews? Arigatou! **___

_**Mata ne!**_


End file.
